goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Offbeats play pack chapter one
Transcript Announcer: from the nickelodeon animation studio and for a cartoon cramaganza! plays IIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S KABLAM! Where cartoons and comics collide! Now to take you inside and turn the pages, here are your hosts, Henry and June. music plays as Henry and June dance to it. Then they flip and the song ends. Henry: greetings, Henry and June here, welcoming you to a special hour episode of... Henry and June: kablam! Henry: as you can see, there are five games, one is block breaker, pool, bowling, poker and solitaire, they’re all in a game, so let’s begin with a cartoon... June: hold on! Why are their loads of cartoon characters doing? Henry: they are in the comic Loopy: hey! I thought this is a story! Henry: uh... (at the studio) June: guys! Guys! Turn down that racket! Tommy: isn’t this great, all the groovy music August: yeah, all the music starts bumping your body grooving! Henry: (sighs) (the Offbeats started to dance around singing) Betty Anne: Shake shake your body down Oh shake Skae your body down Oh shake ... Everybody - all you people gather round And get your body busy - move it up and groove it down We're gonna use it up - gonna wear it out Ain't nothin' left in this whole world I care about I said one two three shake your body down Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it down to me) One two three shake your body down to me Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it down to me) One two three shake your body down Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it down to me) Ond two three oh shake Bussy bodys - bodys lookin' good tonight You got that hungry feelin' for some love and it's alright It's alright It's alright We'e gonna use it up - wear it out Ain't nothin' left in this whole world I care about I said one two three shake your body down Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it on down to me) ... Used it up - wear it out Ain't nothin' left in this whole world I care about I said one two three shake your body down Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it down to me) Do it all night Do it all night long Do it all night long Do it all night ... Do it all night long Gonna use it up - gonna wear it out Ain't nothin' left in this whole world I care about Gonna used it up - gonna wear it out Ain't nothin' left in this whole world I care about I said one two three shake your body down Tommy, Repunzil, and August:(Shake it on down to me) One two three shake your body down to me Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it on down to me) One two three shake your body down Tommy, Repunzil, and August: (Shake it on down to me) One two three oh shake Henry: ok, where were we? Oh yeah (the Offbeats found their favourite game) betty Anne: it’s our gaming console! How many times have we saw this?! August: loads betty anne: loads? No, way! (the four got leaped into the game) Repunzil: Whoa, What was that strangest place? Betty Anne: was this? august: a night? To have some fun? betty Anne: Hey, that gives us an idea! Let’s change into our outfits! (so the Offbeats change their outfits, Betty Anne wears a white blouse, a black blazer dress and black shoes, Tommy wears a bowling outfit, Repunzil wears a belly button midi dress and August wears a black suit) betty Anne: awesome! How do we look? tommy: I think we look famous repunzil: and our gaming is gonna roll! august: let’s do this! (so the Offbeats went out)